3 Making History
by VikiBUG
Summary: This is the third piece from my 100 fan fic challenge. How do the admit their feelings for each other? R/R


3. Making History.

_**Here is my third instalment. The prompt for this piece is 'Making History'. I have decided to upload all chapters to this story. They will all be snippets of moments throughout Alex and Olivia's relationship, showing the ups and the downs. Hopefully you all enjoy this piece. Let me know what you think by posting a review or messaging me (:**_

Alex started blankly at her wardrobe, wondering how it had all come to this. Of course the answer was obvious, Olivia had asked her. The problem was Alex had no idea what kind of outfit was required for such a task. I mean she was pretty sure that garments were designed to attract rapists, and this wasn't your typical rapist. Alex sighed taking a seat on her bed staring absentmindedly at her open wardrobe, recalling the exact events which had led to her current predicament.

"_ADA Cabot" Alex answered with an air of irritation in her voice. She had just come on her lunch following her worst day in court yet. _

"_Sorry Alex, bad time?" asked Olivia nervously._

"_Oh, Olivia, er hi. No, now is a perfectly good time to talk to you. Well to talk to anyone not just you. What can I do you for detective?" Alex stumbled only just managing to regain her composure. Her cheeks turning a distinct shade of red at the small chuckle that escaped Olivia's lips. Apparently, she hadn't gotten away with it after all. It was any wonder Alex even made it as a lawyer, it was all about regaining composure, staying calm. Of course Alex knew her nickname was the 'Ice Queen' at all of her previous posts; never letting colleagues know too much. It was only around Olivia that this cool exterior thawed. _

"_Well, I have a way of getting you your evidence. The thing is it, er, it requires your help." Olivia stated in a small voice. She needed Alex's help, but putting her in danger was the very last thing Olivia wanted to do. Unfortunately, there wasn't any other way around it. There were no officers at the prescient that fitted the description required, which if course meant putting the woman she was in love with in the firing line. _

"_Olivia I've told you I can't get you a warrant if..." Alex started her usual speech. _

"_It's not a warrant Alex. If we want evidence we need to catch him in the act" Olivia pleaded._

"_I'm not quite following you Olivia?" Alex said brown wrinkling with confusion. _

"_You're not going to make this easy for me are you Cabot. We need to get him to go after another woman, we need him to choose another victim. The problem is we need someone that fits the profile." Olivia offered hoping that Alex would get the implication. _

"_Olivia, if you're consulting me about this development on a personal level then I agree it's a good idea. However, if this is work related it's not something you have to clear with me, I'm not your superior" Alex offered, completely clueless. _

"_Cabot!" Olivia whined. "I wouldn't ask you this if there was any other way (I can promise you that, she thought), but we need a tall, attractive, blonde hair women with glasses; and there isn't one at the station. So.." Olivia wasn't entirely sure how to end her sentence. _

"_So you want me to go undercover?" Alex offered, finally understanding what the conversation was about. _

"_FINALLY! Cabot has entered the building. For someone as intelligent as you, you can be pretty slow on the uptake." Olivia sighed._

"_Well, I don't know what's more flattering - the fact you think I'm intelligent or the fact that you alluded I was attractive" Alex played, imagining the blush that would creep onto Olivia's face at the implication. _

"_Just trying to butter you up that's all." Stated Olivia hoping it was a good enough save to throw Alex of the scent. _

"_Okay. I'll do it. When do you need me?" Alex offered._

"_I'll pick you up a 7.30pm, we'll get you wired up and briefed. We'll be there at all times Alex, me and the boys, only a few steps away. We won't let anything happen to you. Thank you, but Alex why are you so ready to do this?" Olivia asked questioning her motives. _

"_Because I want to catch this bastard just as much as you do" Alex offered, and because you need closure on this case, she thought. _

"_Okay. I have to go Cragen's calling. See you at 7.30. Alex, thank you" Olivia said before clicking off the call._

"_Stay safe" Alex replied to the dial tone. _

Now here she was, 7.15pm, with no outfit. She had her hair and makeup perfected, for Christ sake she even had the shoes. She knew why she was worrying so much; she wanted Olivia to think she looked good. She wanted her to notice. Finally, having enough, Alex went for black _j_eans with lace cut-outs, a grey tank top, and her black biker _j_acket. She was placing the last hair grip in place as the doorbell rang.

"COME IN" She yelled from the bedroom.

"Alex! I've told you before, this city isn't safe. Keep. Your. Door. Locked." Olivia exasperated.

"But, I knew you were coming" stated the ADA.

"Not the point Alex. Anything could have happened before I got here. Anyway, hurry up." Olivia prompted, as Alex exited her bedroom. Olivia held her breath, Alex looked breathtaking. It was taking all of her willpower to stop herself openly staring at the bombshell. Olivia placed her bag on the floor, pulling out the wire Alex was going to be wearing that night. "Here you go. I'm going to talk you through everything okay? If you are nervous, then you really don't have to be" Olivia said softly, handing Alex the wire which she immediately began to put on.

"I'll admit I am a bit nervous, I've never done this before. I don't want to ruin the case" Alex whispered the last part.

"It's okay Alex. Whatever happens you're so brave for even agreeing to do this. I remember my first undercover operation, I was so scared I'd say something wrong, or act too much like a cop. I managed to trip over in the stupid heels they made me wear and I was SUPPOSED to be undercover as a prostitute. If I can get a conviction, I'm sure you can. Anyway, all you have to do is be yourself. Sit at the bar, try not to attract too much attention to yourself, we're hoping he'll automatically hone in on you. If someone asks you to dance take them up on the offer, don't be too provocative. You can do this. Finn will have the front car park covered, Munch has the back exits, Elliot and I will be inside and Cragen will be in the van on the street listening to everything. We've also alerted the bar staff to the operation and they have allowed us to place an officer in their security room. We have eyes and ears everywhere." Olivia explained, trying to reassure Alex.

"Okay. I trust you, all of you. Well, I guess I'm ready." Alex replied, fixing her wire for the last time. The pair headed out to the car together, neither sure what to say at this moment in time. The drive to Vintage, the club in question, only took 20 minutes. Once they were inside Alex carefully made her way to the bar, and sat at the end slowly sipping her cocktail. Elliot positioned himself at the other end of the bar, with Olivia being forced to make her way to the dance floor; always keeping Alex in site.

They'd been waiting hours now and nothing had happened. Alex had danced with two men, both of which had been complete gentleman. Yet Olivia couldn't help the anger that came over her as soon as she saw someone else's hands touching her Alex. By 1am the team were flagging, this was clearly going to get them nowhere.

"Right gang let's call it a day" Cragen crackled through the microphone. Alex started slowly making her way through the crowd towards Olivia when an arm grabbed her around the waist.

"I've been watching you all night, trying to get up the courage to talk to someone as beautiful as you. I don't think you should leave just yet, not until you tell me what a girl like you is doing in a place like this by herself." The man husked in Alex's ear. Merely the sound of his voice was enough to make Alex's skin crawl. Of course she knew this was Dobbs as she had been a witness at the police line up, but it was the voice. You could tell by the voice alone - this man was trouble.

"I'm new to town. Thought I'd check out the nightlife, it's a lot different down here than it is in Texas huh?" Alex drawled.

"Well would you look at that, we have ourselves a Southern Belle, why don't we go for a little walk?" Dobbs stated, failing at impersonating her accent, whilst pushing Alex towards the back exit. He didn't even give Alex time to put her jacket on as he pushed her through the crowds. When they got outside the cold air caused Alex to audibly shiver. Olivia and Elliot slowly made their way to the door, ready to strike when the order was given.

"Ready when you are Captain" crackled Munch over the intercom shutting the van door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Cragen, "We've lost visual on the suspect, everybody back exit STAT." Cragen yelled over the intercom. Munch's wire had gone down after Cragen had dismissed the team. He didn't realise Dobbs now had Alex. Olivia felt her hairs stand on end; her Alex was outside with that maniac – alone. Without another thought she pushed open the fire door, gun raised with Elliot bringing up the rear. The sight she saw brought tears to her eyes. Alex was pushed up against the wall; her top had been ripped to shreds and was now situated on the floor, Dobbs trying to make light work of her belt. Alex was thrashing but he was too strong for her. Olivia was frozen to the spot, forcing Elliot to take control of the situation and wrestle Dobbs to the ground before cuffing him and taking him round the front. Leaving Olivia to pick up the pieces with a sobbing Alex, she sprung into action rushing to Alex's side and protecting her modesty with her own jacket.

"Oh god Alex. What has he done? What have I done? I'm so sorry, none of this should have happened. Not too you. I can't believe I made you do this. We need to get you to a medic?" Olivia rambled holding Alex close.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I've ruined the case now haven't I? I knew I couldn't do this, I knew I'd ruin it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" Alex sobbed, sinking further into Olivia's embrace.

"Forgive you? I have nothing to forgive you for? I only wish the same could be said if the roles were reversed. I should never have asked you to do this. It was foolish, it was selfish. You were right when you said I was too involved in this case, I didn't want to admit it but now I can see that I am. I can't believe I was willing to sacrifice you to get a conviction" Olivia unconsciously pulled Alex closer.

"Olivia. You cannot blame yourself for this. I could have said no but I didn't. I chose to be here. I knew the consequences, and I knew there could be repercussions. I know you're heavily involved in this case, more so than the others, but I want to catch him to Liv, and I'd do anything to make sure he was convicted. I'm fine, you made sure I was fine. I haven't suffered the fate the other victims had, and I have people to get me through" Alex stated taking Olivia's hand.

"It's not the point Alex. I could have lost you. You don't know what he was thinking, what he had planned. I could have lost the woman I love because I was selfish, because I let my personal life get in the way of an investigation. You don't know what that would have done to me. Losing you would have crushed me Lex. When you first came I wanted to hate you, I tried to hate you; but you made it so damn difficult. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I could have lost you." Olivia emphasised the last part. Alex pulled Olivia to her feet, repositioned Olivia's jacket and zipping it up, before taking Olivia's hand in hers and heading to the police van.

"I'm right here Liv. I'm alive; I knew you'd come for me. Do you know how I knew?" Alex asked gently, shaking Olivia's hand to force her to turn and face her. Olivia shook her head quietly.

"Because I'm in love with you to. Always have been, always will be." Alex whispered as she pulled Olivia in for a gentle kiss. It was then that Olivia had a realisation. Alex was okay, she was alive and safe. Not only would this case go down in history in the court room, but it would go down in history on a personal level. For tonight was the night Olivia learnt how it felt to be alive.


End file.
